


Spinning

by tillifindserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Turn Turn Turn, Spoilers for Turn Turn Turn, aftermath of turn turn turn, mentions of rest of team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifindserenity/pseuds/tillifindserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz tells Simmons what happened in Turn, Turn, Turn<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448629) by [princessmelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia). 



It was late; several hours after Ward took the traitor Garrett to the icebox.  The BUS had been destroyed after landing at the HUB and the team had spent the rest of the day trying to put it back to rights.  Fitz and May had set to work on the engine and navigation systems, Coulson went to work with Hand on strategy, Skye was trying to hack anything she could on Hydra and Simmons tried to put the lab back in order.

Simmons, exhausted after hours of trying to put together their lab, wandered distractedly toward the kitchen. Luckily, the innermost parts of the plane, the bunks, the kitchen and the cage were hardly hit by the strike team. _The strike team sent to kill her team_ , she tried to put it out of her head, but she couldn’t. _She hadn’t been there, they could have died,_ Fitz _could have died_ _and she hadn’t been there_. She walked into the kitchen, lost in her thoughts, and nearly plowed into her lab partner.

Leo Fitz stood, hunched over, in front of the fridge, his hair in disarray than Simmons had rarely seen since they joined SHIELD. Fists balled in front of his face, the only sound in the room was his sobbing. She closed the distance between them and started gently rubbing circles on his back, as she always did for him when he got upset, since they first became friends at the Academy.

When, at last, he spoke, he pushed out the words through gasping sobs: “I—I killed a man Jemma, Hydra was attacking and one of them had a gun on May and there was a gun next to me and I shot him.  I took a man’s life Jem, I…”

“Oh Fitz, you did what you had to, he was going to kill May—or kill you!”

“But I didn’t have to kill him! I could have just shot him in the arm, or the knee, or nearly anywhere, but I was scared and bad because Garrett said you were…that you were…”

Simmons was struck momentarily speechless and she just held him until she could collect her thoughts.

“He would have killed you and the rest of the team if you hadn’t incapacitated him first. He was Hydra! They don’t take prisoners, and they don’t stop just because they’re wounded. The only other way you could have stopped him was if you had an ICER and knocked him out instead. You did the right thing. If you had died, I…”

Unable to continue consoling him with words, she led him to her bunk, and they sat on it together, in silence, listening to the quiet of the plane and the distant noises that even this late, could still be heard from the HUB as Coulson and Hand continued to strategize. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
